Sea & Sky
by seasidehearts
Summary: A collection of drabbles for SoKai day. Mostly canon, one drabble has KH3D spoilers. Open for requests.
1. A Single Rose

**So for SoKai day (September 17****th****), I asked my followers on tumblr to submit ideas for drabbles so that's how this collection was started. I also have a few ideas of my own so they might be thrown in here as well. Enjoy =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH nor its characters.**

**Requested by tumblr user: ramblingrosered**

**XoX**

_A Single Rose_

**XoX**

Kairi leaned lazily against her locker as she twisted the lock, dialing out her combination. She was normally a morning person but today she was feeling particularly drained due to the several tests over the past week. '_Thank goodness today's Friday_.' She sighed to herself as she heard the lock click and then began to open up the door. Without looking, she reached in out of habit to grab her books for the first few classes. Feeling a sheet of paper and something she wasn't quite sure of, she retracted her hand in confusion.

Squinting her eyes, she looked in her locker and saw a single rose and a note on top of her books. "What...?" She blinked in confusion, reaching back in to grab the note but this time being wary of the roses' thorns. When she saw her name at the top of the paper, she immediately recognized the handwriting. "Sora." She smiled softly to herself before beginning to read.

_Dear Kairi,_

_I wanted to do this face to face, but it just never happened. I tried a couple of times and I always messed up, so I figured I'd just do this. You probably already know… at least, that's what everyone keeps telling me. But I really like you. As in more than friends. So I was wondering if you'd maybe be my girlfriend? You don't have to answer right away, so no pressure. I just wanted to get my feelings out there. _

_Sora_

A big smile on her face, Kairi neatly folded the note and put it inside one of her books so that it wouldn't get crumpled. Taking the books she needed and putting them in her backpack, she gently picked up the rose and held it close to her chest as she began walking towards her class. She saw Sora look up and give a nervous smile as she walked through the door, which she returned shyly.

When she walked by without saying anything, Sora felt his heart sink inside of his chest. '_Well, you were the one who told her she didn't have to reply right away. Chill out.'_ He reminded himself and let out the breath of air he had been holding in.

Seeing a look of disappointment flash over Sora's face as she passed by, Kairi kept smiling, knowing she was going to completely surprise him. Ignoring the obvious stares at the rose she was holding, she took off her backpack and sat it in her chair. Gently laying her rose atop the desk, she began making her way back towards Sora.

Staring out the door in thought, he had no idea Kairi was creeping up behind him. He jumped a bit and whirled around after feeling a tap on his shoulder. "Oh, sorry, Kairi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before she cut him off with her lips.

Pulling away, Kairi grinned, "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend.

Dumbfounded and on cloud nine, Sora replied the best he could, "Great."


	2. A New Friend

**You guys can request prompts in a review if you want, too. Obviously, they'll be late for SoKai day but you know me. Every day is SoKai day in my world.**

**Requested by tumblr user: holy-fuck-its-connor-kenway**

XoX

_A New Friend_

XoX

"Keep your eyes closed!" He held both his hands over her face as he guided her forward.

"I am, I swear!" Kairi giggled, barely able to contain her excitement for Sora's surprise, "Just don't let me trip, okay?"

"No worries, we're almost there." He let her take a few more steps before he gripped her shoulders and said, "Okay, you can stop. Don't open your eyes yet, though."

She nodded, feeling Sora's hands slip away from her face and heard him kneel down. After a few moments, she heard little barks coming closer. Gasping, she asked, "Did you get a puppy?"

"Not exactly." Sora replied smugly, reaching out to pet his Meow Wow as it approached him. Picking it up, he faced Kairi and held him out in front of her face, "You can open them now."

She was definitely surprised, "Wait, that's a cat. But it's blue… and it barks?" She gave it a confused look and the meow wow leaned forward to lick her face. Giggling, she commented, "It's really cute, but what is it? Is it from another world?"

"It's called a Meow Wow." Sora replied, struggling to hold it still as it wiggled in his arms, seemingly wanting to go to Kairi, "I think he wants to play with you more than me, so here." He bent down, letting go and the blue cat ran immediately to Kairi's leg and began pawing at her.

"Aw," She cooed, sitting down and beginning to pet it, "Hi there, cutie." She looked back up, "Does it have a name?"

"Blue. I know, I know, I'm not very creative." Sora scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Kairi shrugged, looking back at Blue and petting him, "I think it suits him. But you still didn't tell me where he came from."

"He helped me during my mark of mastery exam." Sora sat down across from her and patted Blue on the head, explaining, "Donald and Goofy couldn't help and me and Riku were separated the whole time so this guy and a few others helped me out."

Her eyes widened, "Wow. Guess you're a lot tougher then you look, little guy." Blue rolled over on his back, causing both Sora and Kairi to laugh and rub his stomach.

Sora grinned, "Yep, he's the best."


	3. The Secret Place

**Requested by tumblr user: megawallflower**

XoX

_The Secret Place_

_XoX_

"Why can't you show me?" Kairi puffed out her cheeks in disappointment.

"Because it's a secret between me n' Riku!" Sora huffed back, crossing his arms and turning away, "Besides, no girls allowed."

Kairi started walking away, dragging her feet and sniffling, "You're mean, Sora..."

Out of stubbornness, Sora stood his ground for a moment before he eventually caved in and ran after her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Kairi, wait. Don't cry…"

She turned around, pouting, "Too late."

He sighed, "I'm sorry…" Turning around and looking at the secret place, he muttered, "I'll show you."

Kairi's face lit up, "Really!?"

Sora nodded, then put on a serious face, "But you can't tell Riku! Or anyone else!"

She nodded eagerly, "Okay, okay. Just show me already!"

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Sora motioned her forward, "C'mon." He walked over to the base of the tree, pulling a few branches out of the way, "Go through here."

"This is so cool!" Kairi chirped happily as she crawled through the opening. "Whoa." He heard her say from inside.

Crawling in after her, he commented with a smirk, "Yeah, it's awesome in here."

Not responding, Kairi kept edging forward, taking everything in as she walked through the tunnel. Reaching the main part of the cave and seeing all the drawings, she commented excitedly, "I wanna draw something too!"

Sora shrugged, "Sure. What do you wanna draw?"

"Hmm." Kairi put a finger up to her lips in thought, then smiled, "How about I draw you?"

Blushing a bit, he replied, "O-okay. I'll draw you too." He picked up two rocks off the floor, shyly handing one to Kairi and watched her as she began to scratch the rock against the wall. A few feet away from her, Sora began his. He tried really hard to make it as neat as Kairi's but in the end, his came out pretty messy.

Stepping back proudly from her drawing, she asked, "What do you think?"

"It's really good." Sora laughed sheepishly, "Mine's kinda bad."

She shook her head, "Nuh-uh. It looks just like me."

Sora laughed, "Not really. Thanks, though."

Kairi smiled, "See? Aren't you glad you let me come in here?"

He nodded, "Riku's not gonna be, though."


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Requested by tumblr users: megawallflower & crystal-cocoon**

**WARNING: This has KH3D (Dream Drop Distance) Spoilers. Read at your own risk. **

**XoX**

_Practice Makes Perfect_

**XoX**

"Well, I'm gonna take a break. Sora, you keep working with Kairi." Riku started heading towards the door.

Sora glanced at Kairi before exclaiming, "W-wait! I'm not a master yet… Isn't it like against the rules or something for me to teach her by myself?"

Riku turned around and gave him a disbelieving stare, "Seriously, Sora? Even if there were a rule like that, I think you're the exception… you've been using a keyblade for over two years and saved the universe multiple times. I think you're more than qualified to teach Kairi for fifteen to twenty minutes."

Kairi chimed in, "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about."

The brunette bit his lip, "Uh… Guess you're right. Go ahead, Riku."

Riku turned back around and walked out the door, sarcastically replying, "Thanks."

"So… magic." Sora turned back to Kairi, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

She nodded with a smile, "Mhm." She summoned her keyblade, making a small fireball at the end of it, "I can get it started… but I can't actually get it to go anywhere." She waved it towards the magical furniture Yen Sid had left for them to make sure they wouldn't cause any actual damage.

"I just kinda picture it in my head as I want it to happen as I'm doing it. That's always worked for me." Sora took a step back, out of Kairi's path, "So try that."

"Okay." She squinted her eyes in focus, letting out a breath before she sent the fireball rushing towards the wardrobe. But her aim was slightly off, and Sora's eyes widened in concern as it hurtled towards the wall but thankfully disappeared as soon as it made contact.

"Phew, guess he enchanted the walls too." He sighed in relief, "Good try, though. I think I know why it went off path a little."

Kairi tilted her head, interested, "Oh, really? Why's that?"

"You're holding your keyblade wrong." Sora summoned his own, showing her how he held it, "Your hands have got to be kind of far apart or else the top gets too heavy. You have to be balanced."

She moved her hands slightly apart, "Like this?"

Sora shook his head, "No. Farther apart." He dismissed his keyblade and walked over to Kairi. Supporting her keyblade with his left hand, he lightly nudged her hands apart with his right, commenting quietly, "Like this."

Kairi looked up, smiling sweetly, "Thanks, Sora."

"Y-you're welcome." He retracted his hand and turned away, a light blush appearing across his face.

They both turned the door as they heard it open, Riku covering his eyes as he stepped in, "I'm back, you guys can stop making out now before you traumatize me."

"_Riku!_" They both exclaimed in disbelief, and Kairi sent a fireball flying his way.

Feeling the heat coming towards him, Riku quickly formed a barrier. Smirking, he commented, "Knew that would work. Good job, Sora."


	5. I'll Race You

**Requested by tumblr user: megawallflower**

**XoX**

_I'll Race You_

**XoX**

"I'm really surprised you didn't hear what Riku said the afternoon before we left the islands."

Kairi blinked, curious, "And what was that?"

"You know how me and Riku raced each other?" Sora paused, continuing after the red head nodded, "Well, at first I suggested that the winner would be captain."

Kairi crossed her arms with a pout, "Well I hope Riku stuck up for me since you guys should have at least let me try out for captain, too."

"Sorry." Sora smiled apologetically, then shook his head, "But no, that's not what Riku said. At all."

She grimaced, "Great. Now I'm afraid."

Laughing, Sora continued, "Well, Riku said the winner would get to share a paopu fruit with you."

Gaping a bit, Kairi questioned, "Seriously?" Shaking her head, she commented, "Well, I'm glad you two grew up and learned your lesson. I'm not just a prize to be won."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, again." He replied sheepishly, "Still, just saying I'm surprised you didn't hear. You were only a couple of feet away before you said you'd be the judge."

She shrugged, "I guess I wasn't really paying attention. Too busy thinking about all the stuff we had to get done for the raft." Swinging her feet over the edge of the dock, she commented, "I have a proposition for you."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Standing up, Kairi explained, "I'll race you right now to the paopu tree. If you beat me, I'll share a paopu fruit with you. If I win… I'll just let you find out."

Surprised and confused, Sora stood up and let out, "What…?"

Ignoring him, Kairi shouted, "Ready? Go!"

Though Kairi got a head start due to the fact Sora was still completely confused, he quickly caught up and surpassed her while going up the stairs of the shack. Once Sora had tapped the tree, Kairi slowed down to a walk half way across the bridge. "Guess you won." She laughed, breathing a little heavily.

"Guess so…" Sora took a seat on the tree and waited for Kairi to take a seat next to him. Once she had, he lightly touched her shoulder, "Look, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I want to." She smiled and leaned towards him, "Haven't you seen the drawing in the secret place?"

He blushed and nodded, "Yeah, I have." Taking a moment to let everything soak in, Sora asked with a smile, "Before we do this, can I ask what you were gonna do if you won?"

"Sure." She giggled, "I was just going to make you my personal slave for a week or something silly like that. But I kind of knew you'd win."

"Heh," He replied before reaching up and yanking a paopu fruit from the branches, "Well, here it goes…" He held the star-shaped fruit up to his lips and slowly took a bite of it.

Quietly, Kairi asked, "How is it…?"

"Best thing I've ever tasted." He replied with a grin, offering it to her.

Staring at it for a moment, Kairi closed her eyes before taking a bite out of it too. Smiling but keeping her eyes closed, she agreed "You're right-" She was cut off by Sora's lips and she eagerly returned the kiss, the remainder of the paopu fruit falling to the ground as her arms wrapped around his neck.


End file.
